


A Runner's Heart

by Astra201



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Gore, Fire, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra201/pseuds/Astra201
Summary: How far would you run to protect the person you love? How far would you go to keep them safe? Would you risk your own life? Thomas has kept his feelings secret since he entered the glade, but he cannot tell the person how he feels, or can he?...Warnings inside. One word... Newtmas.





	1. Burning revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas thinks that he has lost nearly everyone that he loves, Newt is gone, Chuck is gone, Alby is gone and his friends have escaped the city. He is all alone now, trapped and heartbroken because the person that he loves the most is gone. Well, that is what he thought...
> 
> Warnings: Violence, blood, language, protective Thomas, protective Newt, Newtmas.
> 
> Enjoy

Thomas woke up in the hospital room and he realised that he was strapped down to the bed. He tried to pull his wrists free but it was useless. He thrashed about as he desperately fought against his restraints, not willing to give up. Eventually, he gave up as the realisation hit him... Newt was dead. 'Why? He didn't deserve it! He should still be here... I should have died instead'. At these deathly thoughts, he heard movement from somewhere out of sight. Thomas tried to crane his neck around but it was in vain, 'Who is that?', is what he wanted to ask but was too scared to do so. Thomas thrashed about to try and get free, despite knowing that it would be useless.

"There's no point in fighting" Janson walked into view and he smirked.

Thomas gritted his teeth and glared at his captor, "What the hell do you want?!", he spat

Janson rolled his eyes as he got closer, "We both know the answer to that", he said, patting Thomas's arm.

'Want my blood? You can take it all, got no need for it anymore', Thomas thought to himself. Janson saw Thomas's expression and scoffed, "Come on now, boy! It's not that bad now, is it? Besides, you don't seem to be very keen to keep it anymore, so just let me have it".

Thomas sighed but he continued to glare at Janson with ice cold eyes.

"What is this now? Silent treatment?", Jason laughed, causing Thomas to growl in anger. "And now we are having a growling competition! What fun! Let's see who can growl louder, shall we?", Janson growled in a mocking way that made Thomas sigh heavily.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Thomas asked.

"Because you are too valuable to be slaughtered like a common lab rat. You have something that I want and I have something that you want" Janson grabbed the syringe off of the table as he spoke.

Thomas watched Janson with a blank expression, just wanting everything to end so that he might

see Newt in another place soon.

"I don't want Teresa. You have nothing that belongs to me. I don't want anything from you" Thomas sighed because he knew who his heart had belonged to. Tears began to well up as he remembered Newt's face as he died.

"Is that so?" Janson then looked up slightly and he grinned evilly "Did you hear that, Newt?! He doesn't want you!".

Thomas turned his head to the side and his eyes widened when he saw that Newt was sat on the floor in the corner, with his hands and ankles tied together and that he had a cloth in his mouth to gag him "Newt?".

Newt looked up at Thomas and he thrashed around as he tried to get free, but the ropes that restrained his wrists were also attached to a long heavy chain that was attached to the wall.

Thomas saw the blood on Newt's shirt and he was confused "But he died? He turned into a crank and he stabbed himself?"

"We found him and we brought him back here for testing. It appears that he was still alive but just barely. He's been there for two days you know? Your blood reversed the effects of the flare on him. He's just in a lot of pain because of what he went through whilst you slept" Janson explained and then he walked over to Newt.

Thomas grew angrier as Janson approached and crouched down in front of Newt. He thrashed around and the heart and blood pressure monitor's reading increased "Stay away from him!"

Newt tried to scramble away from Janson but the evil man grabbed his hair and yanked his head back "Tommy!" The muffled cry that escaped from his lips brought tears to Thomas's eyes.

"Get away from him!" Thomas shouted.

Janson smirked and he whacked Newt's head against the wall "You might want to watch your heart rate and blood pressure, boy. I might take your blood from you". He then started to untie Newt's ankles.

Thomas saw the red marks on the blond's ankles and he saw the fear in Newt's eyes when he looked at him "Let him go!"

Janson stood up and he walked over to where Thomas was "There's no point, he probably can't walk anyway" He grabbed the needle and he rolled up Thomas's sleeve.

Newt saw red and he jumped to his feet, he ran at Janson but the chain stopped him from tackling the wicked man.

Janson had jumped but he cackled "Looks like he has enough strength in him to try an protect the person that he loves".

Thomas looked at Janson and then at Newt "What?"

"We took some of his blood away from him when you were lying next to him. He got protective every time we went to take some of your blood. The brain releases a hormone called Oxytocin when a person is in love, Newt's heart rate increases every time he looks at you and his blood pressure increases when you are in danger" Janson explained and then he grabbed Newt's wrist "Why don't you hold his hand, Newt?"

Newt realised that his heart rate would increase and that would mean that he was in danger of being tortured. He was scared and in pain, he did not want to be put through any more agony but he desperately wanted to hold Thomas. He wanted to feel loved and cherished by Thomas but he had to truly and protect himself. "No!" he yelled as he thrashed around.

Thomas tried to pull at his own restraints, he had to protect Newt; he let him down once and he could not do it again. He had to protect him "Let go of him! Leave him alone!" he shouted at Janson.

Janson pushed the surgical bed closer to Newt and he forced Newt's hand down onto Thomas's hand.

Newt started to cry and he tried to pull away, but Janson pointed a gun at Thomas. "Please" he pleaded.

"Hold his hand or I'll shoot him!" Janson threatened.

Newt stopped resisting and he held onto Thomas's hand, he choked on his tears when Thomas squeezed his hand and he looked at Thomas.

"It's okay. I've missed you. I missed seeing your warm, caring, kind eyes." Thomas smiled at Newt.

Newt stopped crying as he gazed into Thomas's eyes. He felt safe.

"Teresa, get the needle" Janson instructed.

Newt began to panic and he looked at Teresa "Please don't. Teresa, please!" he begged.

Teresa walked over with a needle that contained a yellow liquid. She grabbed Newt's wrist and she injected the liquid into Newt.

Newt began to scream and he cried long and hard.

"What was that? What have you done to him?" Thomas asked and he looked at Teresa.

"It's an acid. It stops him from relaxing too much" Teresa answered.

Thomas looked at Newt and he saw the pain on his face "Fuck. Newt, it's okay, I'm here. Just hold onto me!"

Newt cried because of the pain and his knees gave way, he collapsed onto his knees but he held onto Thomas's hand "Mmmpphh!"

"Ssshh it's okay. I'm here, Newt" Thomas cooed.

Newt calmed down as the pain lessened a little but he could not stand up.

"Let Newt go, you can have me just let him go" Thomas offered.

"No!" Newt yelled "Tommy!"

"No, without Newt we cannot extract your blood when it is at its best. Maybe we could find some other ways of making him scream?" Janson suggested.

Newt had already gone through a lot of pain and he was terrified of what else could happen to him.

"Don't you dare hurt him, touch one hair on his head and I will rip your throat out!" Thomas shouted.

Newt pulled himself up and he looked at Thomas "I'm sorry, Tommy".

Thomas looked at Newt and he squeezed his hand "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's gonna be okay".

Teresa yanked up Newt's shirt and Thomas saw all of the bruises on Newt's abdomen. She then extracted some blood.

"Oh, Newt" Thomas started to cry as he stared at Newt's injuries.

Newt did not know what to do, so he followed his instinct and he bent over slightly to rest his head on Thomas's chest.

Thomas wanted to hold Newt, but he kissed Newt's head instead and he nuzzled into the blond's hair.

Newt completely relaxed and he closed his eyes.

Teresa passed the syringe that contained Thomas's blood over to Janson and then she left the room.

"Finally" Janson went to inject himself.

However, by leaning down to rest his head on Thomas's chest, Newt had been able to free one of Thomas's wrists and Thomas had started to untie the ropes around Newt's wrists. Once he was free, Newt lunged at Janson and he knocked the syringe out of his hand, landing a blow to his chin within the process. Newt pulled his gag off and then he tackled Janson to the ground.


	2. Brown eyes, blond hair and bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is alive, Thomas could not be happier to have the person that he loves back. However, he is about to find out about the torment that the long-haired boy has been through, all on his own, scared and injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Thomas protect Newt? Why is Newt covered in injuries? You are about to find out...

Janson groaned in pain and pulled up his arms to shield his face as Newt pummelled down on him. Janson took his chance and caught Newt off guard by rolling over and ending up on top of Newt. The older one began his attack, throwing blow after blow at Newt's stomach and face. Newt grunted and cried out in pain as his bruises began to expand.

"Newt!", Thomas cried as he lunged off of his bed only to land off halfway, his wrist still attached to the bed.

"Thomas! Help me!", Newt cried desperately.

"Stay still, maggot!", Janson yelled at Newt who flinched at having been spat at in the face.

Thomas tried to free his other wrist, his fingers shaking. "Leave him alone!"

Newt pulled the same trick on Janson that he had previously received and ended up on top again. However, he did not get the chance to do damage. Janson kicked Newt and he fell onto the floor, he then grabbed a hold of Newt's neck and he started to squeeze.

Newt tried to gasp for air as he grabbed Janson's wrist to try and pull his hands off of his neck. The boy was kicking and trying to thrash around as the Ratman continued to try and strangle him "Thomas!" he cried out "Thomas, help!".

"Newt!" Thomas managed to free himself and he scrambled to his feet, he ran forwards and he pulled Janson off of Newt "Leave him alone!"

Janson let go of Newt when Thomas tackled him but he rolled over and he started to punch the boy, however, Thomas was strong and enraged; he fought back and he managed to turn the tables on Janson. Newt gasped for oxygen and he coughed as he got up off of the floor, he slowly wobbled towards the chair that Janson was sat on earlier since he saw him put his gun down there.

Janson and Thomas were still fighting, and Thomas had the upper hand until he was thrown to one side and he landed on the floor. Janson went to pull his gun out and shoot Thomas, but he did not have his pistol.

"Don't you dare bloody move!" Newt shouted as he aimed a gun at Janson.

Janson looked at Newt and he scoffed "You won't shoot me, you don't have the guts to pull that trigger".

Newt turned and he shot at the surgical bed and then he aimed the gun at Janson "I am more likely to shoot you than Thomas is. Payback for everyone that you have sentenced to death! Ava Paige would be happy, I think that you have given her a headache".

"You're just a scared boy, just like you were yesterday" Janson started to taunt Newt, he knew that Newt had been strong during his ordeal but he knew that the boy had been through a lot of pain.

Thomas looked up and he saw what was happening "Newt, what is he talking about?"

"He's lying, he's just trying to get into my head!" Newt yelled but really... He was trying to be strong and brave so that he could protect Thomas.

"You were scared when you were tortured and when you were held down as your blood was taken. You screamed as the acid burnt your veins, you were terrified when you were put into a dream-like state; the cranks pulled you away from Thomas and they started to bite and scratch you. You and Thomas were running away from a Griever in the maze, but it grabbed Thomas didn't it?" Janson smirked.

"Stop it! Shut up, you asshole!" Newt shouted as he started to cry.

"It was in this room. Thomas was unconscious on that surgical bed and you were trying to wake him up. You wanted him to save you, you wanted him to stop the scientists from taking your blood and making you relive the maze and the scorch. You wanted him to make all of the pain disappear and you wanted him to stop the people that were torturing you" Janson continued to taunt Newt.

"Shut up!" Newt tried to stop crying.

"What did you want to happen?" Janson asked.

"I just wanted Thomas to wake up and stop all of it. I just wanted Thomas to wake up!" Newt cried when he remembered what had happened.

Thomas looked on as Newt cried and he realised that Newt had been tortured, he had not realised at first but Newt had no shoes on and his cold pale feet were covered in cuts and bruises "No".

"You didn't wake up and help him though did you, Thomas? He was on his own, he nearly died a few times" Janson smirked evilly.

Thomas stood up and he walked over to Newt, he wrapped one arm around Newt's shoulders and the boy leaned into his touch "I'm sorry".

Newt was still aiming the gun at Janson but he continued to cry "I want to leave this place. I miss everyone".

Thomas kissed Newt's head "On the count of three. One... two... three!" He then grabbed the gun and he shot Janson in the shoulder.

Janson went down and he hit the floor with a cry of pain.

Thomas grabbed Newt's hand "Newt, run!"


	3. Why so cranky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Newt are free from their restraints now, or are they...? The boys are still trapped at WCKED and Janson is oiut for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is getting tense now, can the boys defeat Janson? Why is everyone so cranky?

Thomas and Newt ran out of the room and they started to run through the long corridors. Newt was struggling but he pushed on, Thomas was holding his hand so he was given the strength to run.

They stopped at a corner and they both hunched over to catch their breath. Newt looked at Thomas and he held his hand out.

"Hide this, don't let him find it" Newt instructed.

Thomas looked up and he saw the small vial in Newt's hand. "When did you manage to grab that?" He took the small vial and he put it into the small jacket pocket that was on his upper arm.

"I grabbed it when you were fighting with Janson." Newt answered.

"I know that you were tortured yesterday" Thomas stated.

"Can we just forget that it happened please?" Newt asked.

"I will always be with you, I'll keep you safe" Thomas promised.

Newt smiled and he nodded "And I will do the same for you".

A bullet hit the wall next to Thomas's head and he saw Janson "Thomas, you can't run from me! You can't protect Newt!"

Thomas and Newt sprinted off down the corridors until they reached a large sealed door. Thomas tried to open the door and Newt kept a look out.

"Tommy, hurry!" Newt tried to encourage.

Thomas managed to break the door open and he looked at Newt "Come on!"

Newt saw Janson walk around the corner and aim the gun at Thomas. "Thomas!" He moved in front of Thomas and he pushed him into the room.

Thomas heard the sound of a gun shot and he hide behind a cabinet with Newt at his side "We need to get out of here."

Newt lifted his hand and he looked down at his stomach "Tommy".

Thomas looked at Newt and he saw the blood "Newt?"

Newt rolled up his shirt and he saw that he had been shot "Shit".

Thomas hurried to grab a towel and he pressed it to Newt's wound "Hold this on it".

Newt held the towel on his injury but he hissed in pain. "I'll be fine, find some first aid things and get us out of here".

Thomas nodded and he stroked Newt's hair. He then ran off to find some first aid supplies but he heard Janson yell and he hid behind one of the laboratory's counters. He looked through a small gap between the counters and he saw that Newt had done the same thing.

Janson walked into the lab and he scoffed when he saw the two cranks that were being held in the large glass tank. "It doesn't matter who's blood I take because both of you have the cure flowing through your veins. I could take one of you and kill the other!"

Thomas moved to where he could see Newt and Newt could see him. Thomas was now hiding at the end of one of the rows of counters and Newt was hiding at the other end. Newt nodded and he motioned for Thomas to stay quiet and to keep going. Thomas nodded and he moved to hide behind the next row of counters.

"Thomas, do you want to know what happened to Newt? He was beaten, tortured and held down as he was nearly drained of all of his blood. All of that happened whilst you were lying asleep in the same room as him. Maybe I could just take Newt and use him to cure the flare, I'm sure that I would be able to find get some more blood out of him!" Janson taunted as he searched for the two boys in the lab, it was slightly dark but the flames from the riot outside lit the room up with an eerie light.

Thomas let out a furious shout as he threw a knife at Janson and he ran at the man. They wrestled for a few moments before Janson threw Thomas off and he hit his head on the side of one of the metal counters. Thomas fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Tommy!" Newt screamed when Thomas fell to the floor unconscious. He then realised that he had just revealed himself and he quickly tried to stand up.

Janson tackled Newt and he pinned him down as he punched the boy over and over again.

Newt grunted in pain and he tried to punch back. But he was not as strong as Janson was. He tried to kick back and he used his hands to protect his face as punches continued to rain down on him. "Thomas! Thomas, help!"

Thomas came to but his vision was blurry "Newt?"

Newt thrashed around as be tried to escape from Janson "Get off of me!" He kicked and tried to punch as he was held down. "Thomas!"

Thomas heard that Newt was screaming and his vision cleared. His blood began to boil when he saw that Janson was pinning Newt down and that he was punching him "Newt! Get the hell off of him!" He jumped to his feet and he ran at Janson, he pushed him off of Newt and then he quickly helped the blond up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Newt nodded and he leaned against Thomas; so that he could stand up and take pressure off of his bad leg "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Thomas said as he wrapped his arms around Newt's waist to hold him. He heard the blond hiss in pain and he kissed his head to comfort him "Stay close to me, I'll protect you and I will get you out of here".

Newt nodded "I trust you".

Janson stood up and he saw that Thomas was holding Newt, he saw the bruises on Newt's face and he smirked at his accomplishment.

"Enjoy each other's company whilst you can, I think that I've decided which one of you I'm going to keep alive" Janson then aimed his gun at Thomas and he sighed before he spoke, "Hand him over, Thomas" he ordered.

Thomas's grip around Newt tightened and he kissed his head "No way in hell! Stay away from him!" he yelled.

Newt moved one hand and he slowly pulled the gun off of the counter behind him. He had started to put a plan together in his head and he looked at the glass tank that the two lab rat Cranks were stalking around in.

"Why do you want to protect him so much?" Janson asked, intrigued.

"Because I love him!" Thomas shouted.

Newt looked at Thomas "Do you mean that?" he asked, his deep brown eyes were full of hope and trust.

"Yes, I love you, Newt" Thomas answered.

"I love you too" Newt smiled. He then moved to whisper in Thomas's ear "Get behind me".

Thomas moved to stand behind Newt and he looked up at where Janson was stood.

"Newt, you can save Thomas by giving yourself up and coming with me. Thomas can go free and you will be saving other people by generously donating your blood to myself and WCKD" Janson held his hand out as he spoke.

Newt slowly exhaled before he placed his finger on the trigger "No shucking way" he quickly moved his arm and he shot at Janson's leg "Thomas, run!"

"Ahh!" Janson cried out in pain as he fell onto the floor.

Thomas ran away from Janson and he looked to his side, he saw that Newt was running along beside him but the blond suddenly screamed in pain and he fell. His limp was starting to affect him again. "Newt!" He knelt down next to Newt and he picked him up.

Newt hissed in pain and he gripped Thomas's upper arms for support, he pushed his pain to one side and he looked into Thomas's eyes.

"Get ready to run" Newt instructed.

"Thomas doesn't deserve you or his blood, Newt. You won't survive the night with that gunshot wound!" Janson scoffed as he stood up, he leaned against a lab table and he pointed at the two boys.

"Maybe not but he's got me anyway, and his blood belongs to him!" Newt then shot at the glass tank that was behind Janson.

Janson was startled at first but he saw the crack in the glass "You missed".

"No, I didn't" Newt smirked with achievement.

A few seconds went by before the two cranks ran at the glass wall and it shattered on impact. They grabbed Janson and the pulled him down onto the floor, they started to feast on the evil man whilst he screamed and thrashed around.

Thomas and Newt scrambled to their feet and they made their escape, whilst as the cranks feasted on their not so much of a happymeal.


	4. Last confessions and thundering hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Janson is 'dead', Thomas and newt can make a break to freedom. However, Newt is growing weaker and he is struggling to carry on running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The Ratman is gone! Janson is gone forever!   
> Well, not just yet...

As they ran down the long hallway the screaming from the laboratory stopped, Thomas stopped running and he hunched over to catch his breath. Newt leaned against a wall and he placed his hand on his bad leg, it was causing him agony but he did not want to become a burden to Thomas.

"Are you okay?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, just tired" Thomas answered.

They heard a series of blood-curdling screeches and they quickly turned their heads to look back down the corridor. They saw that the now three cranks were running straight at them. Well... Cranky-Janson was limping slightly but did not affect his speed. He was the one that was in front of the other two.

"All better now!" Thomas straightened up and he started to run down the corridor with Newt at his side.

The cranks were gaining on them and Newt was growing tired, the pain of all of his wounds hit him all at once and he stumbled before falling to the floor.

"Ah!" newt grunted in pain when he fell, he looked over his shoulder and he scrambled as he tried to get as far away from the monsters as possible. "Thomas!" he yelled.

Thomas stopped and he turned around, he saw that Newt was on the floor but that he was trying to scotch away from the cranks "Newt!" he did not hesitate to run back and he helped Newt up, they then started to run again.

Thomas and Newt made it to the lift at the end of the hallway and they sprinted into the large metal and glass box, Thomas panicked as he hurried to push the button to close the doors, whilst Newt shot at the cranks.

"Tommy, close the doors!" Newt yelled as he aimed and shot at the cranks. The bullet shot through the monsters leg but it did not seem fazed by the new hole in its thigh.

"I'm trying!" Thomas yelled as he continued to hit the buttons.

The cranks were getting closer and Newt was starting to panic. Thomas was panicking because the doors were refusing to close and Newt was a sitting meal for the cranks, he prayed that the doors would slam shut and that Newt would smile at him for saving their lives. Praying soon turned into silent begging and pleading.

"Come on, please close. Please shut, please save him" Thomas muttered repeatedly under his breath as his frustration increased and his hope started to fade. He continued to try and close the doors but they did not budge, his breath caught in his throat when he realised that he might not be able to saw the person that he loved.

"Thomas, close the doors!" Newt yelled as he shot at the cranks. He eventually ran out of bullets and he dropped the gun, the blond looked at the cranks in terror as they sprinted straight at him "Thomas!" he yelled as he backed up so that his back was against the back wall. The cranks snarled and screeched as they edged closer and closer to the lift that refused to close "Tommy!" he screamed as tears of terror trickled out of his petrified eyes.

Thomas hit the door-button one last time before he quickly stood up and he grabbed Newt, he knelt down with his back to the cranks and he quickly kissed Newt's head "Close your eyes and hold onto me!" He held the blond close to shield him from the cranks and he kissed the blond's head again.

"I love you, Thomas!" Newt squeezed his eyes shut and he clung onto Thomas as they awaited the inevitable. His chest felt like it was being squeezed as his heart thundered. He was not scared of death because he had faced it before, but he was terrified of being separated from Thomas. His biggest fear was dying in front of Thomas or never seeing him again.

"I love you too, Newt!" Thomas closed his eyes as he held Newt. His fears increased, the ear-piercing cries of the hungry cranks made his heart pound and his eyes started to water as he thought about the fact that himself and Newt were going to die. The prospect of death had never felt so real until now.

The hunger filled screeches of the famished Cranks became louder and louder as they closed in on their targets. The floor squeaked as the monsters sprinted their way across it, all the while swinging their arms as they tried to reach for their prey. The humongous firestorm outside raged as the red-hot flames tore down everything in their path, the black smoke flooded their air like a cloud of mosquitos, the rioters cheered as they destroyed everything that they could. Thomas and Newt trembled in fear as what they could remember about their lives flashed before their eyes. At least they would be with each other this time.


	5. The last run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Janson kidnapped Newt, then he tortured him, then he shot him, now he wants to a rip his throat out... Whatever next? Thomas and Newt need to find their way out of the maze. Quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put your trainers on because you are in for a big run.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang as something ran into a wall. Thomas and Newt hesitated but they slowly opened their eyes and they saw that the doors had closed. The three cranks were on the other side of the shield; hissing and screeching at them.

"Haha!" Thomas smiled as he stood up with Newt in his arms.

Newt smiled with relief and he relaxed "Thank fuckin god".

Thomas rubbed Newt's back and stroked his hair "Come on, let's get out of here" he then pressed the button to go up.

The lift went up as Thomas and Newt held each other and it stopped on the top floor. The doors opened and Newt looked around before he grabbed Thomas's hand and they started to run. Newt was losing blood and he was very tired, he fell onto the floor after a few minutes.

"Newt, come on" Thomas went to help Newt up.

"I'm too tired, I'm sorry" Newt hissed in pain as he tried to stand up.

"The Newt that I fell in love with would be a leader and he would find a way out of here. The Newt I know and love would fight and he would keep running" Thomas reminded.

Newt gulped before he pushed himself up but he stumbled "Don't tell me what I should do, Greenie".

Thomas normally hated being the called 'Greenie' but during the circumstances, it showed how strong and brave Newt was. He moved and he grabbed Newt's hand, they started to run towards the exit as the building caught fire and they shoved the door opened.

Newt was struggling and he collapsed after running on the roof for a few seconds. Thomas ran over and he knelt down next to Newt; he scooped the blond up and he held him close.

"What now?" Newt asked.

"I don't know," Thomas admitted.

Newt coughed and he winced "I'm tired. I can't fight anymore".

Thomas placed his hand over Newt's gunshot wound "Just hold on, I'll get us out of here".

"I have loved you since Alby introduced us. My heart dropped when you ran into that maze and I thought that I would never see you again" Newt remembered everything that had happened since Thomas had first stepped into the Glade.

"I have loved you since the first time I saw you. Messy blond hair, Hazel brown eyes and biceps on show along with that spear on your back and that knife on your belt" Thomas smiled.

"Why did you kiss Teresa and Brenda?" Newt asked even though the question broke his heart.

"I don't know. I guess that I was trying to figure out who I wanted" Thomas answered.

"And did you?" Newt asked and he hissed in pain.

Thomas nodded "Yes. I want the person that I fell in love with".

A tear rolled out of Newt's eyes and he stroked Thomas's cheek with his thumb.

Thomas lifted Newt up slightly and he kissed the blond Their kiss was passionate and they never wanted it to end. Newt wrapped one arm around Thomas's neck and he placed his other hand on the brunet's cheek. Thomas placed one hand on Newt's hip and he held the blond up so that they could continue to kiss.

"Thomas!" Minho yelled.

Thomas and Newt pulled back from their kiss and they looked up at the plane. Vince quickly pulled a harness on and he reached out to grab Thomas's hand, he could see the blood on Newt's shirt and he saw the panic in Thomas's eyes.

"Take my hand!" Vince yelled.

Thomas and Newt stood up and Thomas tried to grab Vince's hand, but it was too far to reach. "I can't reach!"

Newt was leaning against Thomas and he was growing weaker and weaker by the second. "You're too far away!"

"Get closer!" Brenda yelled to Jorge.

Jorge tried to get closer but it would have been too dangerous "I can't get any closer!" he yelled to the team.

Thomas looked at Newt and he tried to pass the blond to Vince, but he accidentally almost dropped Newt. He jolted and his grip on Newt's arm and waist tightened "Shit!"

Newt cried out in terror when he nearly fell off of the building "Tommy!"

Thomas pulled Newt close and he stroked his hair "I'm sorry, you're okay just hold onto me."

Newt clung onto Thomas and he hissed in pain "I can't do it. I'm too weak"

"Just hold on for a little bit longer". Thomas stroked back Newt's hair.

Newt clung onto Thomas and a tear trickled out of his eye "You need to go. Leave me and go". He pulled back but he hissed in pain "I will not let you die here because of me".

"I'm not leaving you behind again. We stay together from now on, no arguments" Thomas firmly said. He could not leave Newt alone again, he had to save him this time.

Newt nodded and his instincts as a leader kicked in, he looked at the jet and then he looked over the edge of the building so that he would be able to estimate the distance between the building and the jet "We have to jump".

Thomas thought about the distance that they would have to run and he nodded "Do you think that you can run one last time?"

Newt nodded "Yeah, I can do it".

Thomas nodded and he kissed Newt's head "Come on".

Thomas and Newt jogged over to the door at the other end of the roof and they got ready to run towards the plane.

Brenda, Minho, Gally and Vince prepared to catch Thomas and Newt, they all prayed that their friends would make the jump. The smoke from the building continued to rise and the flames grew and raged a burning collage of yellow and orange, the black and grew smoke masked the dark blue clear night sky and the sound of windows smashing shattered the sound of the roaring sound of the fire that blazed.

Thomas slowly exhaled as he positioned himself to run to the edge of the building, he looked at Newt and he saw the determination and pain on the boy's face as he prepared himself to sprint to the edge of the burning building. "On the count of three".

Newt nodded but they both jumped when a neighbouring building started to fall towards them. Fear consumed them and the pain in Newt's leg seemed to disappear.

"THREE!" Newt yelled.

Thomas and Newt began to sprint towards the plane, as their friends yelled at them to hurry and that they could do it. They were only centimetres away from the doors edge and the neighbouring building crashed into the roof. Time seemed to slow down as Thomas and Newt jumped off of the building, Newt was hit with all of the pain of his leg and wounds put he ignored it all as he reached to grab his friends hands. However... Gravity started to pull him down.

Minho and Brenda grabbed Thomas and they pulled him into the plane. They hurried to pull Thomas away from the edge so that he was safe.

"Newt!" Vince grabbed Newt's hand and he grabbed Newt's other wrist "Hold on, kid!"

"Vince, pull me up!" Newt grasped a hold of Vince's wrist and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was not going to fall a second time.

Gally and Vince pulled Newt to safety and the boy collapsed onto his back as everyone hurried around him. Newt did not have the strength left in him to move, he just laid there on the metal flooring of the jet as he watched the two buildings fall and crumple as gravity dragged them to the ground.

Thomas rushed over to Newt and he scooped the blond up into his arms "Newt?" he was breathing at a rapid rate and his heart felt like it was about to explode out of his chest.

"I knew that it was a good idea to make you a 'Runner'" Newt smiled up at Thomas "A maze runner". But then he hissed in pain and his breathing hitched "Ah!"

Thomas stroked Newt's hair in order to comfort the boy "You're not a bad runner yourself".

Newt scoffed "And I am the one that ended up breaking my leg in seven places like the bloody stupid shank that I am? I never liked that maze anyways" he chuckled but he was hit with a wave of pain and he hissed in agony.

Thomas stroked Newt's hair and he shook his head "You're not stupid. You are brave, smart and a natural leader" he sniffled as he tried to hold back tears and he smiled at Newt "You're beautiful, you're kind and you have never let anyone down. You're absolutely amazing and you make me smile and laugh. You're gorgeous hazel brown eyes melt my heart and your smile makes me feel happy." He sniffled again and he saw the tears in Newt's eyes "At least you didn't face plant during your first few seconds in the maze".

Newt smiled and he chuckled "It was some entrance that is for sure".

Thomas smiled and he chuckled "The ground wasn't as gorgeous as you are".

Newt winced and then he looked at Vince "Can we go somewhere safe now?"

"We're going to the Safe Haven. All of you will be safe there" Vince answered before he smiled reassuringly.

Newt smiled and he chuckled "It's about bloody time". However, his eyes closed and his body went limp, his arms went limp and his hand fell onto the metal floor with a small thump...


	6. Fighter within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are out of WCKED, Janson is long gone, their friends have saved them but Newt is not out of the woods yet. Does the blond have anymore fight left in him? Or will Newt let go of the world that is falling all around him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Newt fight anymore? Will he see the Safe Heaven?

"Newt?" Thomas started to shake the blond as panic set in and he realised that Newt had lost too much blood "Newt, wake up! Please wake up! Newt!"

Newt did not move and he showed no signs of life. He looked like he was fast asleep. His body looked so frail and small in Thomas's arms, cuts, scratches and bruises painted nearly every inch of his body and the only clear patches were far too pale.

Thomas lifted Newt up slightly and he cried as he rocked the boy back and forth "Newt, don't leave me. Please don't leave me". He begged as he cradled the boy in his arms "Newt, please".

"What happened in WCKD? Why is he covered in injuries?" Minho asked as he looked at Thomas in shock because of Newt's critical condition.

"He was tortured and Janson shot him. He was shot when he was protecting me" Thomas sobbed as he tried to answer Minho's question.

Vince closed the cargo door of the jet and he knelt down next to Thomas and Newt, he pressed two fingers onto the pulse point on Newt's neck and then he frantically looked at the everyone "I need medical supplies and water, Newt is alive but I need to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding!"

Thomas had hope when Vince said that Newt was alive "Please save him, I can't lose him again. I can't lose him". His voice was full of desperation as he pleaded with Vince to save Newt's life.

"Hold him whilst I remove the bullet. Try not to panic" Vince instructed.

Thomas nodded and he lifted Newt up slightly before he kissed the boy's bruised forehead "It'll be okay, Newt. Please, hold on for just a little bit longer".

Brenda, Minho and Gally rushed around to gather up all of the medical supplies and then they hurried back over to when Newt was lying unconscious. They could only see the bruises and the scratches on Newt's face and neck.

Vince ripped open Newt's shirt and everyone saw the injuries that he had sustained from being tortured by WCKD. They all froze for a moment before Vince grabbed the small plyers to remove the bullet. Thomas struggled to hold himself together, whilst Vince removed the bullet from Newt's stomach and Minho was keeping track of Newt's pulse rate.

"His pulse is slowing down!" Minho informed.

45 minutes passed, and Vince managed the remove the bullet and he put it into a small pallet dish. He then got to work on stopping the bleeding, he knew that he had to save Newt at all costs and that Thomas would not be able to live with himself if Newt died. He could not let this boy die.

"His pulse is too slow! We're gonna lose him!" Minho exclaimed.

Thomas looked down at Newt and he stroked his blond hair "Just hold on, Newt. Hang on for me, I can't lose you again. Please hold on for just a little bit longer".

Vince managed to stop the bleeding and he started to stitch up the wound, once he had finished the medical procedure he looked at Minho but the boy shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes. He grabbed Newt's limp wrist and he pressed two fingers on the pulse point... He could n8ot feel anything.

Vince's head hung low as he suppressed tears and looked up at Thomas who was sat, frozen. Vince placed his hands on Newt's chest before he proceeded to press them down repeatedly to where Newt's heart should be in a certain rhythm. Minho grabbed Thomas and he pulled him away from Newt, Thomas seemed to snap out of his daze and he started to thrash around against Minho's arms.

Thomas began to cry as he watched the life fade from his love's face "No! I can't lose him! He doesn't deserve to die! I can't lose him!"

Vince continued to do CPR on Newt but the boy did not move.

"Newt, please! Don't leave me again! I can't lose you again! Newt, please!" Thomas yelled as he cried.

Just as all hope had vanished... Newt gasped for air, jerking forwards and then collapsing in a heap, wincing and groaning in pain. Everyone cried out in relief and began to cheer that Newt had not left them.

"Tommy?" Newt whispered.

Thomas ran forwards, snatching Newt up into his arms and hugging him protectively. "Oh, thank god! Never do that to me again, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I lost you", he exclaimed.

Newt coughed and winced but he smiled and he hugged the brunette back as Thomas repeatedly told him how much he loved him. He then saw all of the marks and bruises on his own torso, he grabbed his coat and he hugged himself "I look horrible".

"You could never look horrible. You're absolutely gorgeous, everything about you is gorgeous". Thomas stroked Newt's messy hair.

"Tommy..." Newt winced.

"Yeah?" Thomas sniffled.

"I love you too" and with that... Newt fell into a coma.

Vince put a small tube into Newt's nose and he connected him to a machine to help him breathe. "He's I'm a coma, he might be for a few days. He'll be alright though".

Thomas nodded and he looked down at Newt "I promise to hold you when you wake up. I'll keep you safe from now on, I promise".

Everyone sat down and Thomas carried Newt over to a pull out medical bed, he gently laid Newt down and he strapped him down for his safety. Thomas sat down next to the bed and he started to stroke Newt's hair and he held the boy's hand. Minho. Gally and Frypan watched as Thomas stroked Newt's hair and everyone was silent the whole journey.


	7. The rise of an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they are safe, Thomas is never going to take his eyes off of Newt. The blond angel has been through too much and he is incredibly fragile at the moment but is ordeal is over now, he is back with his friends and the person that loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt will be alright now, Thomas has got him back.

It was dark when they arrived back at the port, everyone had already boarded the ship and they were fast asleep. Vince opened the cargo door and everyone walked off of the plane. Thomas was carrying Newt in his arms and the blond was still unresponsive; his head leaning against Thomas's chest, one arm wrapped over his stomach and the other arm slowly swinging from side to side as Thomas walked forwards and up the ramp leading to the ship. Vince, Joy, Jorge, Gally and Minho walked to the Bridge of the ship. They had a long journey ahead of them.

Thomas found a bedroom and he walked into it; the room was not fancy or shabby, it consisted of a large double bed, a chest of draws, a built-in wardrobe, an en-suite bathroom, two bedside cabinets and a cream coloured loveseat against one of the walls. It was much better than the Homestead in the Glade and the metal prison like bunk beds that they were given to when they were ‘rescued’ by WCKD. The young runner carried Newt over to the bed and he laid him down, he looked at the machine that was helping Newt to breathe and he sighed before he started to stroke the boy's messy blond hair “I wish that you could see where we are, it’s a massive improvement compared to the Glade and WCKD. You'd love it. We're going to a safe place now and I'm going to keep you safe, I promise. I'm going to take care of you because I love you. I wish that I had told you that I had feelings for you in the Glade, I guess that I was scared that you didn’t have feelings for me like the way I had feelings for you. I’m so sorry that WCKD found you, I promise that I will comfort you when you have nightmares. I will always protect you” He sniffled before he lifted Newt's hand to his lips and he kissed it.

Days passed and Newt was still in a coma. They had all made it to their destination and they had all started to build small houses and they started to farm vegetables and fruits. Thomas barely left Newt's bedside; he sat in the chair next to the bed and he held Newt's hand as he spoke to the unconscious boy. He wanted to be with Newt when the blond woke up, but Minho and the others had tried their hardest to get Thomas to relax and to take breaks from constantly watching over Newt.

It was during one of Thomas's breaks that something happened at last...

Newt's eyes slowly fluttered open but he winced and the light, he covered his eyes with his hand and he waited until they had adjusted to the light. He lowed his hand and he sat up, he was in a house and he was sitting on a bed, he rolled up his shirt and he saw the injuries that he had. He saw the bullet wound that had just started to heal and he winced, he then saw the bite scar on his arm. He stood up and he saw that his jacket with fur on the collar was folded over the back of the chair next to the bed. He walked over and he pulled his jacket on, he then made his way over to the door and he walked out of the house.

 

Sand, sun and sea were the first three things that Newt saw. He squinted his eyes because of the beaming sun rays and he looked around: people were walking around and some people were sat on the beach, he became confused and he wondered if he was in heaven. He started to walk around and he saw some trees and bushes, he froze and his breath caught in his throat when he saw that Minho, Gally, Brenda, Frypan and... Thomas. They were sat around in a circle and they were smiling, Newt started to tear up as he stared at his friends and Thomas. 

 

Thomas looked up and what he saw brought him close to tears... Newt was standing only a few feet away from him "Newt?"

 

Newt choked on his tears and sniffled "Tommy".

 

Thomas stood up and he started to walk towards Newt.

 

Newt started to walk towards Thomas but he picked up his pace and he started to run. 

 

Thomas was now running towards Newt and the blond ran into his arms. The brunet held Newt close and the blond clung onto him, he had waited too long to hold the boy.

 

Newt started to cry as Thomas held him, he buried his face into Thomas's shoulder to hide his tears "Tommy".

 

Thomas rubbed Newt's back and he kissed the blond's shoulder "Yeah, it's me. I've missed you so much".

 

Newt tried to ignore the pain from his leg and he pulled back from hugging Thomas, he cradled the brunet's face in his hands and he passionately kissed his rescuer. Fireworks went off in his mind and he groaned into the kiss, he seemed almost desperate to show Thomas how much he loved him and it warmed his heart when the brunet kissed him back just as hard.

 

Thomas held onto Newt's hips and he kissed the blond back. It felt amazing to be able to hold Newt and it felt fantastic being able to kiss him, he had wanted to kiss the blond again and he loved how soft Newt’s warm lips were on his.

All of their friends cheered but the two boys did not take any notice, they were too wrapped up in loving how amazing it felt to kiss and hold one another.

A passionate minute passed before Newt's leg started to ruin the moment as it started to hurt him a lot, he hissed in pain and he pulled back "Sorry, my leg hurts".

 

Thomas nodded and he hugged Newt "It's alright" he picked the blond up and he felt two legs wrapped around his waist "I've got you now and I will carry you whenever you feel pain."

 

Newt wrapped one around Thomas's neck, he had his other hand the brunet’s and he kissed him “I love you" he whispered 

 

"I love you too" Thomas whispered into his kiss with Newt.

 

Minho, Gally and Frypan cheered as Newt and Thomas kissed and they smiled. "It's about bloody time!" Minho yelled.

 

Thomas and Newt laughed when their lips parted and they smiled at each other, they kissed again and Thomas put the blond angel down so that he could hug their friends. 

“I’ve missed your smile and your eyes” Thomas stated.

“I have missed everything about you” Newt whispered.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist and the other boy placed his hands on his chest “Would you like to be my boyfriend?” he asked.

Newt’s smile beamed with happiness and he nodded “Yes, I thought that you would never ask”.

“I thought that I would never be able to kiss you” Thomas admitted.

“I thought that you would never say that you loved me too” Newt gripped Thomas's shirt and he looked at his lips.

“Well guess what?” Thomas leaned in and he kissed newt again “I love you and I will never stop saying it”.

Newt kissed Thomas back “And I will never stop saying it too”.

“Oi, you too! We’ve missed Newt too, you know?!” Frypan yelled.

Thomas and Newt pulled back from kissing and they looked at their friends, they chuckled and Newt walked towards Gally, Minho and Frypan.

Gally walked over and he hugged Newt “You sure know how to give us all a fright”.

Newt chuckled and he hugged Gally “It’s good to see you too, Gally”

Gally pulled back and Minho hurried over to Newt, yanking him into a bone-crushing bear hug

“I have never missed someone so much in my life! Don’t scare me like that, you’re my best friend and I love you like a brother. You scared the living daylights out of me!” Minho stated before he pulled back from hugging Newt.

“Sorry, thanks for the hug though. I missed you too, Minho” Newt smiled.

“No problem. Never leave us like that again” Minho smiled.

Newt hugged everyone but he started to grow tired after a few minutes and he was hit with a wave of pain, he tried not to cry out as he fell to his knees and he winced.

 

"Newt!?" Minho rushed over to Newt.

 

"I'm okay. I'm just in a little bit of pain. Nothing healed whilst I was unconscious" Newt explained quickly before he pressed his lips firmly together.

 

Thomas walked over and he knelt down next to Newt "Put your arms around my neck, you need to rest".

 

Newt turned and he wrapped his arms around Thomas's neck "Be gentle with me, Tommy" he almost whispered.

 

"Always" Thomas wrapped his arm around Newt's back and he put his other arm under Newt's thighs. He gently lifted the blond up and he started to carry him home. He carried Newt into the bedroom and he laid him down on the bed.

 

"They tortured me" Newt stated.

 

Thomas sat next to Newt "I know".

 

"They wanted to know where Minho and the others were. They wanted to know how I was alive. They strapped me down to a bed and then they brought you in, they put you next to me and they gagged me. They attached this machine to me and it electrocuted me, I had a seizure after it. I just wanted you to wake up and help me" Newt's voice cracked and his breathing hitched.

 

Thomas took Newt's hand in his own and he kissed the boy's knuckles "I'm so sorry that they found you. I should've looked for a way to cure you. I'm sorry that I didn't wake up".

 

A few tears escaped from Newt's eyes and he sniffled "They also tied me up so that I was hanging from the ceiling, they made me drink this thing to make me throw up. That's how they found out that I was immune. They also stole some of my blood and they told me that I could cure the flare. They cut me down after a few hours and they tried to take your blood, I ran to protect you and I punched a few of them. That's when they injected me with that acid. I screamed but I kept trying to protect you, they gave up and they left. I passed out on the floor".

 

Thomas gently wiped away Newt's tears with his thumb and he looked at the boy "How long was I asleep for?"

 

Newt cried harder as he explained everything that he went through "Four days. I was tortured every hour during that time, they tried to take your blood but I wouldn’t let them anywhere near you. They got some of my blood though".

 

Thomas moved and he laid down next to Newt, he wrapped his arm around the blond and Newt snuggled into him "I'm sorry that you were put through all of that".

 

Newt buried his face into Thomas's shoulder and he continued to cry "I was so scared. I just wanted you to wake up and save me, I screamed for you to wake up but you did not move. They said that you didn’t care, they said that you had left and that you would just leave me behind again".

 

Thomas started to rub Newt's arm and he kissed his head "I know, Newt. But I'm going to keep you safe now. I will never leave you again, I promise”.


	8. He will be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's body has started to heal but the emotional wounds still bleed, Thomas must comfort him and reassure him that everything will be okay. Newt knows that he will be okay as long as he has his Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The healing process has begun, it is now time that Thomas makes it his life goal to protect Newt and to make him happy. They can heal together now.

Newt calmed down after a few minutes but he did not move away from Thomas. He was in pain but he did not want to move an inch because he lost his Tommy again, he felt safe in his boyfriend’s arms and he knew that the brunet would do anything to keep him safe. The warmth of 1his boyfriend's body helped him to relax and he watched as Thomas's chest slowly went up and down as he inhaled and exhaled oxygen, the warm hands on his back made him feel safe and secure, his boyfriends breath slowly ruffling his hair helped him temporarily forget about the world outside his and Thomas's house and a soft tender kiss that was pressed onto his head banished his worries out of his mind

 

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked he had a feeling that something was wrong, he knew that Newt was still in pain due to all of his injuries and his leg.

 

"Yeah" Newt nodded weakly as he tried not to wince in pain.

 

"Are you in pain anywhere? We can move if you're in pain" Thomas suggested and it warmed Newt's heart when Thomas expressed concern for him.

 

"It's fine, I just want to stay like this a little longer." Newt looked at Thomas with pleading eyes, begging to stay close to his Tommy for just a few more minutes. 

 

Thomas kissed Newt "Okay, tell me if your leg starts to hurt." He spoke softly with kindness in his voice as he stroked Newt's messy hair.

 

"Thank you" Newt smiled and he closed his eyes as he snuggled up against Thomas a little more. If that was even possible.

 

They were silent for a few minutes before Thomas slowly exhaled and he spoke. "I'm sorry that I let all of that happen to you. If I'd have known that you were alive and... I would have protected you..."

 

"It's in the past now, please, don't beat yourself up anymore. I wasn't mad at you and you saved my life. You saved me" Newt looked up at Thomas again.

 

"I love you, Newt." Thomas smiled.

 

"I love you too, Tommy." Newt smiled he then sat up slightly so that he was leaning on his arm and he kissed Thomas.

 

Thomas placed his hand on Newt's upper arm and he kissed the blond back. He slowly moved his hand and he placed it on Newt's hip, he wrapped his other arm around Newt's waist and he slowly rolled Newt onto his back. Thomas leaned over his boyfriend and they continued to passionately kiss for a bit until he pulled back and he looked at Newt. "You're beautiful". He laid down next to the other teenager and he smiled at the blond.

 

Newt smiled and he rolled on top of Thomas, he laid down with his head on Thomas's chest and he felt two arms wrap around him. “So are you” he whispered before he yawned.

 

"I sat in that chair whilst you were in that coma. I didn't want to leave you because I was scared that you would disappear" Thomas admitted before he nodded over to the cream armchair in the corner of the room.

Newt looked at the chair, he could imagine Thomas just sitting there, waiting for him to wake up at lo long last. “Never again" he whispered.

"Do you like our house? Gally, Minho, Jorge, Frypan, Brenda and I built it whilst you were asleep". Thomas stated he was very proud of the fact that he had constructed his and Newt's home with the help of their friends.

 

"I love it. Where did you get all of the furniture?" Newt asked. He did not k ow that it was the furniture from the ship.

 

"Vince said that I could take anything that I wanted from the ship. He asked what happened to you so I told him some of the stuff I knew. Is that okay?" Thomas asked he was worried that he had disappointed or offended Newt by explaining to someone what had happened to him under the cruel hands of the workers at WCKED.

 

"Yeah. As long as no one else finds out" Newt answered, he felt incredibly vulnerable and self-conscious because of his injuries and what had happened at WCKED.

 

"That's fine, anything that you want." Thomas kissed Newt's head.

 

"The wounds that I have are deep. I am going to be scarred for life, aren't I?" Newt asked, he dreaded the answer.

 

Thomas sighed because he knew that Newt's self-esteem would suffer "Yes, you could be scarred for life".

 

Newt's heart sank and he sniffled "I suppose that I will just have to get used to them" he sighed.

 

Thomas's heart broke. Newt did not deserve to feel so self-conscious, he did not deserve to feel so bad about himself and he never deserved to feel so much pain because of WCKD "I'll support you and I'll comfort you whenever you are sad, I'll take care of you".

 

"Promise?" Newt asked and he looked up at Thomas.

 

Thomas looked at Newt and he kissed the blond "I promise".

 

After a few minutes, they stood up and Thomas gave Newt a tour of the safe haven, Newt smiled as Thomas pointed out every detail of the island. Whilst Thomas was jabbering on about the whole journey, Newt leaned in and he kissed Thomas's cheek; Thomas stopped talking and he looked at Newt, he smiled at the blond and Newt smiled at him.

 

“I’m talking too much aren’t I?” Thomas asked.

 

“Yeah” Newt nodded.

 

Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt's waist and he pulled him into a kiss, Newt wrapped his arms around his neck and Thomas smiled when he pulled back “Forgiven?”

 

“There is nothing to forgive you for” Newt smiled.

 

After a few minutes, Newt had started to become weak because of his limp and he was struggling to walk. His knees buckled and he fell but Thomas caught him "My leg".

 

Thomas lifted Newt up and he started to carry him "I've got you".

 

"Thank you" Newt smiled and he wrapped his arms around Thomas's.

 

Three boys that were Newt's age stopped and they glared at Newt and Thomas. The couple looked at the three boys and then they continued to make their way to the meeting tent. Thomas slowly sat Newt down on a bench and he sat next to the blonde, they held hands and they smiled at each other.

 

Vince walked in and he smiled "Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake. How do you feel, Newt?"

 

Newt looked at Vince and he smiled "Like I was tortured for a year. I'm okay though".

 

Vince sat down in front of Newt and Thomas "What was your position when you were in the Glade?"

 

"I was the second in command." Newt answered.

 

"You were also the leader when Alby was stung and when we left the maze" Thomas stated. "You took care of all of us".

 

"I was thinking... I need a second in command and there's no one else that I can think of to ask" Vince shrugged.

 

"You are asking me to be second in command?" Newt asked.

 

Vince nodded "Are you willing to take the job? I can't take care of everyone and I'm not going to be around forever".

 

"I'll do it" Newt nodded.

 

Vince shook Newt's hand and he smiled "It's good to have you back, kid" he then stood up and he walked out of the tent.

 

"Well, that just happened" Newt chuckled.

 

"Does this mean that I get perks for being in a relationship with the second in command?" Thomas asked with a smirk.

 

"That depends on how good of a kisser you are" Newt smirked and he looked at Thomas.

 

Thomas leaned in and he kissed Newt, he wrapped his arm around the blond’s waist and he felt a hand on his cheek. They shared a passionate kiss for a few moments before Thomas pulled away and he smiled at Newt.

 

"On a scale of 1-10 what would you rate that as?" Thomas asked.

 

Newt pretended to think for a second before he smiled like an angel "A definite 10" he then kissed Thomas again.


	9. Loved up and safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WCKED stole many of their friends, Newt and Thomas barely managed to hold onto each other but they are now safe and the survived the maze, the scotch, and they found the cure to their lonely runner's hearts... Each other's love.

The meeting point soon filled up with people; everyone that was on the island crowded around for the assembly whilst Vince stood in front of a large wall. Newt was now sat on Thomas's knee and he had his head on the brunet's shoulder, Thomas had both of his arms wrapped around Newt's waist and he was smiling because he was able to hold Newt.

“Many of us have lost people that we knew because of WCKD, many of us are morning the death of our loved ones! Not everyone was lucky enough to escape the grasp of WCKED, and some of those who did escape have been through a lot of loss and pain!” Vince stated as he walked back and forth.

Thomas placed a long kiss on Newt's head, he could remember the fear in Newt's eyes when he was turning into a crank and he could remember regretting not telling Newt how he felt. He could remember how scared his boyfriend looked when Janson was taunting him.

Newt looked up at Thomas and he smiled, he moved his arm and he held Thomas's warm hand. 

Thomas smiled and he kissed Newt's forehead as everyone continued to watch and listen to Vince's speech. Minho looked over at Thomas and Newt, he smiled at his two best friends and then he looked back at Vince.

‘It's about time’ Minho thought.

Vince continued on with his speech and he stopped pacing from Left to right “You are all welcomed to carve the names of your loved ones into this wall. And I now mark this island as The Safe Haven!” He pulled a knife out of his belt and he stabbed it into a log that was next to the Memorial wall. Everyone cheered and they all got up to carve the names of their fallen friends into the wall. Minho took it upon himself to carve Alby's name into The wall, Thomas and Newt carved Chuck's and Winston's names into the stone. After celebrating for a few minutes, everyone left to go and party somewhere else whilst Minho, Brenda, Gally, Aris, Jorge, Vince, Thomas and Newt made their way to the beach to watch the sunset.

Gally, Minho, Frypan, Thomas, Newt, Brenda, Jorge, Aris and Vince were all sat on the beach as they watched the sunset. Newt had his head resting on Thomas's leg and he was holding Thomas's hand, he had his bad leg out straight and his other knee was bent upwards. 

 

"Which one is better, The sunset here or the sunset in the glade?" Minho asked.

 

"The sunset here" Gally, Frypan, Thomas and Newt all answered in unison.

 

Everyone chuckled and they smiled as they watched the setting sun.

 

"Who's got a nickname for someone?" Aris asked, he was curious because he did not know if anyone had nicknames in the Glade that his new friends had escaped.

 

"Shank and Greenie” Newt, Thomas, Gally, Minho and Frypan answered in unison

 

"Newt has a nickname for Thomas" Minho stated with a smirk.

 

Newt chuckled "Tommy".

 

Thomas smiled and he looked at Newt "I've got a nickname for you too". He stated, he had literally just thought up a nickname to call Newt.

 

"And what's that?" Gally asked.

 

"Angel" Thomas answered with a soft smile.

 

Newt smiled "Angel?" He was stroking Thomas's knuckles with his thumb and he looked up at the brunet.

 

"My nickname for you is 'Angel' because you are compassionate, kind, loyal, brave and very beautiful" Thomas smiled and he raised Newt's hand to his lips. "My Angel".

 

Newt's smile grew and his heart thundered in his chest as Thomas kissed his hand "I love you, Tommy".

 

"I love you too, Angel" Thomas smiled.

 

"PDA!" Minho joked.

 

"Shut up, shank" Newt laughed.

 

Everyone laughed and they continued to joke around, as the sky turned from red and orange to expose a beautifully magnificent sunset. The flames of the campfire danced in the soft sea breeze as the sky slowly turned into a dark blue star-covered canvas. 

‘This is truly heaven now that I have him with me. I will never let him go ever again. This is heaven and Newt is my Angel’ Thomas thought and he smiled to himself.

Their journey had finally come to an end. 

Well, not quite...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe that this story has come to an end. Thank you to everyone for supporting A runner's heart, you have been amazing.
> 
> Come and chat with me on twitter, I will be posting sneak peaks and alerts when I am about to post any new stories about Newtmas. 
> 
>  (@Astra2019): https://twitter.com/Astra2019?s=09.
> 
> See you there ☺


End file.
